catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats of the Stars Wiki talk:Charart
Join? Edit Can I join?★Robz★ You make me feel good! 05:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Please create a chararts so I can asses you skills. - Moon Charats to the box Edit Hey, Moon can you add charats to my box for Waterdapple and Shinestar? Little Cinderstorm <3 12:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I please join? 02:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well hello Hai. Some of you may know me from WWiki. :3 Anyways, mind if I join? I'll get a siggie soon. 22:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Added You are now a member Shadewing! :D Dappleheart♥ 23:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) So I can make charart now? Or do you want to see my skills like with Robintalon? 23:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Just make a random character :P Use our templates. Dappleheart♥ 23:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Join Request - Twilightheart200 May I join? ♥Twilightheart♥ 02:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can! I added you already(; Dappleheart♥ 22:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Request May I join? 04:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Dappleheart♥ 19:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates :Alright. I cannot STAND to look at the chararts. I'm really sorry, but it's simply just bad. First off, with the wildpath blanks, you need to color EVERY SINGLE PIXEL. Like this, now. now. about the normal blanks. All I can say is, anatomy is horrible DxLook, here's a redline even: :Please take this into consideration, because I can't stand it. You just stopped hand drawing the blanks and used someone else's! Choose which you use ONLY. And if you choose Wildpath's blanks, be sure to color every pixel. I will come after you if you don't do that. --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 23:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Echo I totally agree that our Charart Blanks are not the best. Falling Rain from another Wikia had made them and we needed Charart Blanks. We did not know deviantART existed at the time so we are left we those. Your red marks look great, but none of us are really good at drawing/creating line-arts. Dappleheart♥ Awwww! That looks fantastic! I also agree that our templates arent the best but we needed something.... I personly like your red-lines better than ours currently but Dapple and I would have to agree then we would have to run it with our other users.. 02:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you'd like, I'd (try) and make some new one if you like. ^^ --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 02:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes that would be great! :D Dappleheart♥ 02:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. I think you need to fix your signature :P) :Yay! 02:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) There better than FallingRains 22:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Longhaired dones :) --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 02:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) omfg Echo! Those look amazing! Great, great job xD Dappleheart♥ 02:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) last two XD --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 02:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I approve ^_^ Dappleheart♥ 02:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved... :D 02:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Leader blanks Better firetrucking use these. :/ And i really don't want to see you guys not care about mine but spazz over echo's and go "OSFHOSDHFODUISHFSDUIOH THESE ARE AMAZING SOIFHSDOUFHSDUFHDUSFHDS" but go "meh we're only going to use these once and forget about them." on mine. >:U If you don't care about what i do or support it i'll just leave the wiki. -- Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 04:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I like them. Maybe have the eyes a little more open so we can color them in? And you already made the change with the yellow star on the foreheads! :D Other than that I think they look pretty good. Dappleheart♥ 05:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) So cute! >w< I love them! --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 23:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I really like these(: They are so cute! Ocean 22:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I love them! Can u add a star to their forehead to show their rank as leader, please? 22:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Join Request~ Shadewhisker1 Can I join???? SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs! Sure.... I think your in already as an apprenice... 14:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) May I join Please? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 00:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC)